Attention
by Delusion Dreamer - Iota
Summary: That's the one thing the lilac haired girl wants. In a way, she's almost like a lonely puppy, begging for a long session of petting. And there's no way in hell Blanc is going to entertain her this time...!


**Here am I, writing more stuff for no reason!**

 **Basically, this is just a useless one-shot.**

 **So... enjoy!**

 **And thanks to G.N. Over-Kite for Beta-ing this thing!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I'm. Still. Not. Compa. Or. Iffy.**

 **... Yet.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **•Attention•**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Inspiration.

Creativity.

Common sense.

These are some of the many traits which make a good writer.

Inspiration is what brings good ideas. They mustn't necessarily be unique, yet there has to be _something_ enticing about them.

Creativity is what allows one to make the story enjoyable. Simple or lacking descriptions, a poor vocabulary and a plot with repetitive formulas are sure ways to create a boring tale which no one would wish to as much as check, let alone read until the end.

Common sense is just as it sounds, the ability not to write an unbelievable story. Overly contrived coincidences, utterly unlikely character developments and complicated elements created only to allow the story to precisely head towards a certain direction don't simply stretch a reader's suspension of disbelief, it outright _destroys_ it.

Inspiration.

Creativity.

Common sense.

These are some of the many traits...

"Argh, dammit!"

... which this girl lacks.

With a low growl, White Heart of Lowee falls back on her needlessly large and unbelievably soft white bed, letting her tablet, which as far as she's concerned is Leanbox one and only accomplishment, rest on her short white dress, atop her stomach.

She brings both hands to her short brown hair, azure eyes focused on the ceiling as her brain works overtime in order to find a solution to this cursed dilemma.

The result is as expected, the girl muses amidst a second growl. Absolutely nothing, that is.

Twelve chapters done, eight to go, a week remaining for the contest, and she just _had_ to suffer from writer's block, hadn't she?

And to think her tale has come to a halt right at the best part...!

The hero has just defeated the fourth Invincible Overlord of Eternal Infinity, who was also his father, using his newly awakened God powers! And afterwards he consummated his relationship with the seven heroines!

That's a masterpiece of a development!

Through her amazing writing skills, Blanc has turned a normal boy who just so happened to have gun and sword training and who just so happened to fall into his favorite game into an amazing hero, and now she's simply... stuck.

Freaking _stuck_.

And that is very, _very_ infuriating.

However, what's even more infuriating-

" _Oh, man! This is some juicy stuff!_ "

-is a certain someone who can't seem to understand her _need for concentration_.

Another growl escapes her lips as she directs her view to the second occupant of the room.

It's a girl as tall as the brunette, which means actually pretty short, with spiky short lilac hair and violet eyes full of cheeriness. She's wearing a dark purple dress, her usual white mini hoodie nowhere to be seen.

" _Ohoho~?_ "

She's also happily rummaging through Blanc's drawers, muttering to herself whilst completely ignoring how said girl is right there.

The brunette brings a hand to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"... Neptune?"

The girl in question promptly freezes. Slowly, she turns around and-

Is that a pair of panties in her hand?

With a _cute bear design_?

The brunette already feels a migraine incoming.

Curse Financier and her stupid practical jokes...

"So, um..." Neptune starts, a sheepish smile on her face. Suddenly it morphs into a full-blown smile, coupled with a thumbs up from her free hand. "Worry not, my non-related CPU sister! Big sis Nep-Nep shall maintain your childish childishness to herself!"

An eye twitches. Blanc almost feels compelled to grant the idiot's death wish.

The other girl seems to pick up the deathly aura fast enough, shoving the underwear back into the drawer and shutting it close with a nervous laugh.

How stupid.

If it were any other person, Blanc would have given them a good shouting by now, followed by throwing them out of her room before locking the door for good measure.

This, however, is Neptune, the idiot who has a simple goal behind her actions.

Attention. That's the one thing the lilac haired girl wants. In a way, she's almost like a lonely puppy, begging for a long session of petting.

And there's no way in hell Blanc is going to entertain her this time...!

Granted, that's exactly what the brunette said the past thousand times or so, but this time she means it, dammit!

As such, the girl simply grumbles to herself before directing her sight once again upwards, allowing her mind to drift back to her story.

Alright, let's see...

All that's left for the hero is to defeat the last two Overlords before fulfilling the prophecy and becoming the ultimate ruler of the realm, isn't it? However, that sounds a bit too... boring. Maybe if she added two more heroines-

The grinding sound of ceramic being dragged reaches Blanc's ears, eliciting a long-suffering sigh. It doesn't take a genius to realize who's to blame.

She directs her eyes towards the lilac haired girl, crouching right next to the bed and-

Is that a hole in the floor?

Filled with _candy_?

Neptune once again freezes as their eyes meet, a dark bar of Yoshey's chocolate in her mouth.

That, Blanc realizes, is Ram's favorite.

Ram. The little girl who filled the Basilicom with hidden compartments for sweets, all of which had been found already.

At least, that's what she thought.

To hide it in _here_ of all places... That's both downright idiotic and so outright genius it's unbelievable. Even more unbelievable is how Neptune found it so easily.

Blanc doesn't even know how to react to that one. It's just... all kinds of stupid, far more than her mind can comprehend.

Thus, she opts to stare vacantly at the sight.

Whilst maintaining eye contact, Neptune slowly reaches for the circular piece of the yellow floor on the... well, floor. Without a word, she carefully places it over Ram's hitherto unknown stash before finally raising to her feet with what appears to be a nervous smile, as if believing the consumables to be Blanc's property.

The chocolate bar is still in her mouth, of course, held only by the girl's teeth.

And Blanc still doesn't know how to react.

For a moment, she calmly entertains the idea of throwing Neptune out of the window, only to realize that such an act would definitely signal her loss in this idiotic attention game. And there's no way her pride would allow that.

Also, chances are she'd just fly back in before the brunette can shut the window tight.

With that in mind, she settles for shooting Neptune a death glare, taking enjoyment at the other girl's momentary shivering before returning to her earlier action.

Focusing on the ceiling with dead eyes, that is.

Now, where was she...?

Ah, yes. Two new heroines. That might work in order to make things more interesting, but it still feels like there's something amiss...

Blanc's eyes widen. That's when it hits her.

That's right! She didn't write a Yuri pairing in order to appeal to the fans! Maybe she could use these two heroines for that! Who cares if the Yuri appears late, people will appreciate it, right?

It's decided, then!

And so the brunette reaches for her tablet, raising it to her face-

"Awwwww, so cute!"

-and promptly resisting the urge to use it as a _projectile_.

Slowly, she turns towards the most annoying person alive, standing right next to the bed, chocolate bar nowhere to be seen. On her hands is a picture which was atop the bedside table, a photo of a smiling Rom wearing the idol outfit someone ( ***cough*** Noire ***cough*** ) had sent her anonymously on her last birthday.

All in all, Neptune's reaction is quite justified, Blanc muses. Rom _is_ arguably the cutest girl in Gamindustri, and she's not saying that just because the little girl is her adorable little sister.

Well, maybe a little.

However, the sound reasoning behind the idiot's actions doesn't stop the brunette from glaring daggers at her.

"For the last time..." The first, actually, but that's unimportant. "Would you _please_ go home so that Histoire can properly _murder_ you?"

Neptune turns towards her, smile still in place, and stares deep into her eyes.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

... How strange, is she not going to react in a stupid way-

"Say whaaaaat?"

And there we go.

Her fellow CPU shoots the most disbelieving of look, as if being told something outrageous. "Girl, I ain't gonna head straight into Pissty's jaws, thank you very much! She gets all kinds of _Final Boss scary_ when she's mad!"

A loud groan escapes the brunette's mouth, urge to attack rising by the second. "Then _maybe_ you should stop sneaking out and making her mad in the first place?"

Yes. A sound advice. Undoubtedly something anyone with a proper brain inside their damn skull would follow.

As such, the quizzical smile which appears on Neptune's lips as she places down Rom's picture isn't exactly surprising.

"Now, now, Blanny-Blanny-Bii!" _She's dead._ "This Nep's not built for work, y'know? All work and no games makes Tune a dull Nep!" The dumbass declares while placing both hands on her hips, as if lecturing a child.

At this point, just a bit more strength and the device on Blanc's hands is done for.

Luckily (for Neptune), the brunette manages to loosen her grasp, doing her best to expel the images of choking an idiot from her mind.

It's quite an arduous task.

"Then, could you _at least_ shut up and keep quiet?" The brunette manages to hiss, the aggressive tone not affecting the lilac haired girl in the slightest. "I'm _trying_ to write here."

"Whoa, juicy!" A sly smile finds its way to Neptune's features. "What's it? A smu-"

A tablet to the face interrupts her.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow!" The lilac haired girl, now sitting on the edge of the bed, mutters as she rubs her forehead. "Maaaan, that was worse than Li'l Ram's books. Guess she got that from somewhere, huh?"

"Shut up." Comes the words of the considerably calmer brunette, still laying on the same spot whilst examining the surprisingly durable device. "I told you to keep quiet, you didn't. Simple as that."

Unsurprisingly, Neptune pouts at the other girl. "Meanie."

Blanc simply shrugs before once more ignoring the idiot.

She didn't lose yet, did she...? No, she still hasn't given Neptune that much attention. A small exchange coupled with a tiny attack doesn't count.

Obviously.

Now, back to the story...

How should the next arc play out? No one knows the location of the last Overlords, so the right thing to do is to give someone the power to locate them, of course. Still, who should she give it to? Exvellia, Argina and Mary are already full of darkness, and Omni is tagged with runes-

"KYA!"

Blanc freezes just as the device falls on her stomach, slowly sliding to the bed.

For a moment, an indescribable feeling attacked her side.

That yelp... was hers.

Slowly, the brunette turns to the side.

There, with an utterly confused expression and a hand mere inches away from her side, is Neptune.

...

...

...

She shall die.

In a single moment, Blanc throws her fist towards-

The idiot pokes her side again.

"AH!"

The fist retreats at once, hands flying to cover her body from the lilac haired girl as a dark blush attacks her face.

Neptune blinks.

A moment passes.

Then, two moments go by.

Blanc is right there, lying on the bed with her hands wrapped on her own form.

Even though she's clearly shooting the lilac haired girl a death glare, that flushed face destroys any impact it might have had otherwise.

All in all, it looks... _adorable_.

As of this moment, it wouldn't be a mistake to say this sweet and defenseless Blanc is one of the cutest Neptune things has ever seen.

It's not surprising that a massive smile crosses her face.

"Blanny~?" The lilac haired girl coos as she inches closer to the blushing girl, hands raised for another attack. "What~. Was~. Tha-"

* * *

"I'm sowwy..." Comes Neptune's voice from her spot, lying face-first against the vertical blue and white stripes of the wall.

Blanc simply huffs as she falls back onto her bed, readjusting her dress and willing with all her might for the scarlet on her face to go away.

Did she give the idiot her full attention yet?

No. Certainly not.

A kick to the stomach and a throw _do_ _not_ count as attention, period.

Really. She's not BSing here.

But, anyways...

For what feels like the thousandth time, the brunette takes hold of the device, turning it on and examining the document displayed on its screen.

Fortunately, she already has an idea of how things will play out for the next arc. All that is left is finding a good way to start-

Blanc pauses just as her bed shakes.

Light blue eyes slowly turn to the side, only to see a pair of violet orbs twenty centimeters away.

"..."

"... Hiya."

Blanc blinks.

Violet eyes blink in return.

There, lying next to her as if she wasn't on the floor in pain an instant ago, is the Queen of Idiots, wearing a smile of determination which either means 'pay attention to me' or 'punch me in the face'.

The brunette truly feels like doing the latter.

"Neptune?" She calmly asks, voice coming dangerously low.

"Yeah, Blanc?" The dumbass cheerfully responds with a nod.

"... Why are you in my bed?"

"Because it's fluuuuuffy!" The lilac haired girl says without an ounce of hesitation, making sure to drag the last word as irritatingly as possible.

...

...

...

This idiot wants a punch. There's no other explanation.

She wants _so very much_ to get a fist to the face right now.

The brunette lets out a long sigh. Is this that Plutia girl's fault somehow?

As soon as that thought comes, the girl makes sure to tear it apart and set every piece left on mental fire, if only to save herself from the implications.

She'd rather not have nightmares, thank you very much.

Now, back to the matter of the dumbass...

At this moment, the best course of action would be to personally kick Neptune out, wouldn't it?

Sadly, that simply wouldn't do.

That'd mean her loss, and this is her pride which is at stake here.

Her goddamn _pride_.

Just look at this girl's smile, just _waiting_ for the brunette to do something rash...

It's _infuriating_. Much more than Thunder Tits can ever hope to be.

Which is why Blanc promptly tears her azure eyes off Neptune and points them once more towards the tablet in her hands, doing her damnedest to ignore the annoying girl and those stupid giggles which escape her lips at the action.

The brunette _will_ prove her wrong. All she has to do is ignore the idiot until boredom does its part and she wanders off somewhere else. Simple as that.

Neptune expects her composure to crack? Well, too freaking bad! That won't happen, and for a simple reason...

 **Blanc. Won't. Lose**.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Blanc lets out a long sigh of relief as she places the tablet on the bedside table.

Three chapters, done.

It took an amazing amount of willpower, determination and self-control not to throw her tablet against the wall at least seven times, but they're finally finished.

In hindsight, perhaps she shouldn't have envisioned a story this long. She should have realized writing this massive thing before the deadline and then revising it several times would be a massive pain.

A week left and she's still at the 'writing' part, after all.

Maybe she can end it in sixteen chapters instead of twenty? It's not as if that'd make a big difference, considering how she already went way past the minimum length and all that.

Yes... That line of thought is undoubtedly a good one.

However, as much as she'd love to continue her work, breaks are important and a nice tangerine would do wonders right now.

And so, with a minuscule smile, Blanc raises from her bed-

"...?"

Or would have, had something not pulled her back at the attempt.

The brunette can only mutter curses under her breath.

Light blue eyes turn towards the one and only culprit-

"... Eh?"

-only to widen noticeably at the scene.

Oh, Neptune is holding onto her arm alright. That much is expected.

What _wasn't_ exactly expected, however, was the idiot being completely, totally, undoubtedly _sleeping_ on her bed with a goddamned stupid smile while doing that.

"..."

If it were any other person, Blanc would have wondered how it was possible for them to grasp her arm unnoticed.

This is Neptune, however, and the brunette's only question is how she honestly managed to not see this coming.

"Neptune." Blanc calls out, hoping to wake her up.

... Nothing.

"Neptune!" She tries once again.

The lilac haired girl shifts in her place and... does nothing more.

"NEPTUNE!" The brunette outright shouts at her.

Aaannnd... absolutely no reaction, much to the girl's chagrin.

 _You gotta be kidding me..._

Blanc lightly pulls her arm. The sleeping girl does the same.

With a frown, she pulls harder, only to obtain the same result as Neptune refuses to either budge or let go.

This time she uses all her strength, and yet that has no effect on the surprisingly strong idiot.

It's only when Blanc seriously considers transforming that she realizes that _maybe_ she's doing it wrong.

The brunette stops her attempts, instead listening to the rational part of her mind for once.

First of all, she takes several deep breaths, attempting to calm down her nerves and dispel the urge to smash the sleeping girl.

...

...

...

Alright, she's okay now. Probably.

Let's see... First of all, she should calmly analyze the situation.

Thus, without delay, azure eyes proceed to wander around the scene.

Neptune is sleeping right next to her, holding onto her arm with a decent amount of strength, neither leaving it loose nor outright dormant.

The brunette has to admit, the way the sleeping girl holds onto her is somewhat... comfortable...

Her face displays the sort of peace one would associate with Nepgear instead, and yet there is something distinctively 'Neptune' about it, something which can't be described with words.

Seeing such an expression on the hyperactive girl's face is... nice, Blanc supposes.

Both girls are missing their usual outerwears, leaving only light clothes which don't do much in holding heat. Now that she's actively searching for it, the brunette can clearly feel Neptune's warmth from this proximity.

It's... not a bad sensation...

And then there's the lilac haired girl's scent, which is much unlike the so-called 'scent of roses' from books and movies. It's somewhat sweet, and yet not overly so. Weak, and yet not unnoticeable.

It's Neptune. Nothing more, nothing less.

Maybe... she should inch a bit closer...?

"...?!"

It's then that Blanc breaks out of whatever trance she was in, eyes widening considerably.

Dammit, what the hell is she thinking?!

She's supposed to be searching for a way to escape, not the opposite, for the Goddess' sake! Now's not the time to explore la-la land and do something stupid!

If Mina were here, she'd be so disappointed at this display of weakness...!

Light blue eyes once more focus on the idiot's ( _delightful- No, dammit!_ ) sleeping face. It doesn't take a long while for a plan to form in Blanc's mind.

... She'll punch it.

She'll punch Neptune's face _so hard_ she'll let go and hit the freaking wall.

Maybe she'll even _go through the bricks_ and end up in the hallway.

Hell, if Blanc gets lucky the living projectile will even hit Financier for that stupid prank of hers.

Yes. It sounds like a good plan.

And so, the brunette raises her free hand. With her eyes trained on Neptune's ( _cute- No, adorable- Argh, c'mon_!) expression, Blanc raises her free hand and, against her better judgement, she...

Gently places it atop the sleeping girl's head.

"..."

 _Goddammit!_

The brunette internally berates herself at the horrible mistake.

What the hell?! All she has to do is punch a dumbass! It's not like she has never done that!

Well, she never did that when said dumbass was sleeping defenselessly, that's true, but that's beside the point, isn't it?!

" _Nya~_ "

"...?!"

Blanc freezes. Her blood runs cold in surprise.

In an instant, her whole thought process breaks in a million pieces.

Right now... what was that?

Neptune is still sleeping, but her smile just widened a little, didn't it?

And what was that ( _beautiful- Wait, melodic- I mean, alluring- Gah!_ ) **stupid** sound which she just let out?

Before Blanc can properly organize her mind, her hand, unbidden, carefully moves around Neptune's hair.

" _Hm~_ "

And again.

" _Ha~_ "

And again.

" _Hihi~_ "

And again.

" _Hehehe~_ "

The brunette doesn't even notice how the other girl slowly inches closer.

And eventually...

Blanc suddenly stops, hand still firmly planted on lilac hair.

With an almost artistic vocabulary, she unleashes every single curse she has learned during her life inside her mind, heavily berating herself for getting distracted again.

Neptune isn't just 'close' now. Not anymore.

Before, their faces were separated by twenty centimeters.

Now, the distance might as well be a couple inches.

The warmth from before is now several times stronger. The only contact between them is through the lilac haired girl's hold, however at this point a simple sudden movement might change that _completely_.

The brunette swallows, mouth suddenly dry as her face visibly flares up.

This is bad.

 _Very_ bad.

An escape. That's all she wanted. A goddamn escape from this idiot's grasp so that she could eat _a single tangerine_ after writing. But _nooooo_ , the dumbass just _had_ to start acting all cute, didn't she?

 _Dammit, Neptune..._

This is all her fault, there's no doubt about it.

First she comes here just to annoy Blanc, then she _annoys_ Blanc, and finally she just up and sleeps on the brunette's bed while holding onto her arm for... for...

... How much time has passed, again?

Blanc glances towards the open window, only to see the descending light and the beginning of dusk.

Neptune arrived in the afternoon.

 _Double dammit, Neptune..._

No matter what she does, Histoire will murder them both now, that much is certain.

Hiding a criminal _is_ a serious crime, after all.

"Seriously..."

At this point, Blanc has lost count of how many times she has sighed. What she does know, however, is that the mystery number has just raised by one.

Well, only one thing to do now.

At this distance, an attack would be very inconvenient to do. She'd have to twist her arm and some strength would be lost. Thus, Blanc will just grab her fellow CPU and throw her out of the window, which will probably cause her to let go as she plummets towards a whole day of pain.

Fast, clean and easy.

And so the brunette raises a hand, reaching for Neptune's legs in order to lift her, and...

Gently places it atop the sleeping girl's head.

...

...

...

 ** _AAAARGH!_**

Blanc might hate Neptune _so much_ right now, but she hates herself _much more_ at the moment.

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit! C'mon!_

What the hell is wrong with her, seriously?!

All she has to do is get rid of this idiot! Simple as that!

So why hesitate?! She could just... elbow her, kick her, even punch her! Yes, it won't be as strong as usual, but it'll still do something!

Then again, this warmth does feel good...

But that doesn't matter! Neptune is pretty much restraining her, it's simply logical that she should try and break free!

Even so, the way she's holding onto the brunette doesn't feel bad at all...

Histoire is undoubtedly searching up and down for Neptune, though! Hell, Blanc's surprised she hasn't found her yet at this point! As a responsible CPU, she should do her part and turn in the idiot!

The fairy will find them anyway... So why not enjoy it until the end?

But... But...! She can't just ignore Histoire like this! It's so... irresponsible!

" _So_ _... warm..._ "

"Huh?"

Vacantly, azure eyes examine the features of the slumbering girl who just muttered those words.

Although unconscious, there is a light pink color on her cheeks, just above her serene smile. Every time she exhales, a quiet sound escapes her lips, short and much sweeter than it should be.

It's almost... mystifying, in a way...

As if in response to the attention, Neptune shifts a bit, inadvertently causing Blanc's hand to descend and cup her face instead.

Her skin is... surprisingly silky...

The lilac haired girl's smile grows a little bit, just as the red on her features darkens slightly.

" _Blanc..._ " She lets out in a single breath, as if calling out to the brunette.

"..."

It's about then that something snaps.

 _... You know what? To hell with Histoire, here's your goddamn attention._

Without a word, Blanc places a hand on the back of the Queen of Idiot's head and brings it closer, just bellow her face. Hot breathing tickles the brunette's exposed collarbones, almost sending her mind into overdrive as scarlet overtakes her features.

This girl... She's far more dangerous than she has the right to be, Blanc muses amidst her scattered thoughts.

She doesn't miss how Neptune slowly lets go of her arm, instead opting to place them around the brunette, the contact sending a jolt down her spine. The giggles which follow also don't go unnoticed, and neither does the quiet " _Gotcha~_ " afterwards.

How Blanc didn't see this coming is a question which will haunt her for many months, and a glaring testament to her poor hindsight.

However, no matter how frustrated at her failure, the brunette doesn't let go of the other girl, and neither has the intention to.

Even when faced with that simple confession of foul play, a small smile tugs at Blanc's lips, a unique mixture of acceptance and exasperation.

Neptune won this stupid game of theirs. Simple as that.

 _This idiot... I just can't compete with her._

The brunette should shout, maybe hit the other girl for cheating like this; the attack would be completely justified, or at least deserved. And yet, she does neither, instead whispering a simple message without as much as an edge of hostility into the lilac haired girl's ear.

" _I'm_ _not losing next time._ "

Even though she can't see Neptune's expression, Blanc knows her smile just widened, as if being told a joke so bad it's funny.

Because that's what her words are, after all. The one bad joke she repeats time after time, and which she'll undoubtedly utter many times more.

 _ **And now that I think about it...**_

The brunette lets out a comfortable sigh, basking in the idiot's warmth as consciousness slowly fades.

Histoire truly will annihilate the two of them later, won't she?

In that case, she might as well enjoy the last nap of her life.

 _ **There's nothing wrong with that, is there?**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **And there we have it, my first attempt at writing a shipping fic! Basically, this is what happens when one, in this case Blanny, overdoses on Nep.**

 **I wonder if this ended up somewhat decent...**

 **Well, no matter the case, thank you all for putting up with the story until the end.**

 **Remember, people: reviews are good, reviews are great, reviews keep me from screwing everything up!**

 **Because nobody likes a writer who screws everything up.**

 **And that's about it, folks! Show's over!**

 **Zetta, fading away!**

 **Awaaaay...**

 _ **... awaaaaayyyy...**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Not at all, Lady Histoire!" The maid responds to the voice coming from her blue phone, regretful tone a stark contrast to her cheerful expression as she plays with her long blonde locks. "I still have not seen Lady Neptune. I'm sorry for my uselessness!"

"..."

"Ah, yes, I shall keep an eye out for her!" The girl declares, determination in her voice and a wide grin on her face. "Leave it to me!"

"..."

"N-No, there is nothing to thank me for, Lady Histoire!" She says bashfully. Well, as bashfully as a smirking maid can be.

"..."

"Oh! Um, alright, thank you. Well, I wish you good luck in your search!" The girl earnestly replies with a roll of eyes.

 ***Beep***

A long sigh of relief exits her lips at the sound, the maid finally pulling the phone away from her ear.

" _Neptune this, Neptune that, blah, blah, blah_." The girl mutters under her breath, emulating Histy's big mouth with her free hand.

Seriously, that fairy is both amusingly gullible and incredibly _annoying_. If only she didn't have to deal with her so often...

Then again, it's not as if doing this is a complete waste of time. After all, tricking the diminutive girl like this allows for... _interesting_ scenarios.

Financier slowly turns towards the open door leading to her Lady's room. Or, most specifically, towards the two sleeping figures snuggling cutely on the bed.

With a sly smirk, the maid raises the device in her hand and points it at the adorable sight.

" _New scene, getto!"_

 _'Lady Vert's going to love this one~'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **•Attention•**

 **~END~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.


End file.
